


My Sunday Best

by badengineer



Category: My Engineer (TV), My Engineer (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Meet-Cute, pls enjoy, why is perpoy the LIGHT of my life, yes i put 99-liner thai actors/actresses as BFFs xoxo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badengineer/pseuds/badengineer
Summary: Janeeyeh changed POY IS ON A DATE!! to:NEW MISSION: KILL WHATSHISNAME
Relationships: Cooper Patpasit Na Songkhla/Poy Kritsanapong Soonthornchatchawet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	My Sunday Best

**Author's Note:**

> hi! a few notes:
> 
> * Phi / P'_ = used to address people older than you
> 
> * completely self-indulgent  
> * don't own anything, i'm just borrowing what i consume in media for pure enjoyment  
> * unbeta'd we die like men
> 
> * let's have fun!  
> 

This was exactly why Poy never liked going out on Sunday.

Classes already knocked him down on Mondays to Fridays, the latter prolonged with his gang of friends usually going _wild_ at night clubs or eating their hearts out at all-you-can-eat Korean buffet. Saturdays were for bonding time with Mom in the morning, or at lunchtime when Mom felt generous to drive two hours to Phuket so they could have fresh seafood feast. Poy also liked tending to Mom’s plants and flowers collections at the backyard garden on Saturdays, then doing some house chores like laundering and ironing (never the dishes because yuck).

Sundays? They were for himself.

Poy was sooooo not going to agree to a ‘date’ on Sundays after this, screw Twitter user **@prompayy** ‘s leather jacket and slicked back hair and smoldering, bad boy look!

**POY IS ON A DATE!!**

** ciizezphr **

Ok you’ve been quiet? **@you**

Is he as hot as his pics??

** janeeyeh **

Ohh

** winmetawin **

Selfie or it didn’t happen!

** me **

[Here have vegie burger n empty seat](https://www.instagram.com/p/B8-sNYwnnbN/)

555

** ciizezphr **

If I speak…

** janeeyeh **

He fuckn ditched u?

Im gon kill him :)

**_Janeeyeh changed POY IS ON A DATE!! to:_ **

**_NEW MISSION: KILL WHATSHISNAME_ **

** pp.kritt **

come hang out with me and billkin

we’re like ten mins from where you are

** me **

T_T

Idk PP…

** winmetawin **

Aww Poy!

P’Bright said he will join Jane’s quest to k word him

** ciizezphr **

Block him?? **@you**

** me **

Thx guys im gonn finiash this vegan burger then go

P bright :*

** winmetawin **

P’Bright said no thanks!

“Hey, sorry I’m late.”

The first thing Poy noticed was the café’s dark blue apron on a tall figure, then the handsome face. Kinda scary (it’s the eyebrows). The man looked like he could be of mixed-race, though he spoke in perfect Thai.

Before Poy could process anything, the man continued to speak softly. “So _you_ _are_ waiting for someone,” he said more to himself while glancing at the watch on his left wrist. “It’s been… Forty minutes?”

Poy wished he didn’t hear him right. “Are you kicking me out?” he asked.

The man chuckled. He sounded as if he was in disbelief because of his own not-so-smooth lines, not of Poy’s accusation.

Which was… good?

Poy frowned.

“I am offering you a company,” the man answered and Poy thought; _Why is he not wearing a nametag?_ If he had a nametag, Poy would know his name and perhaps he could have a word with the manager about the man. He wasn’t _exactly_ rude, to be fair, he just caught Poy off guard. Like, he was handsome in that scary-looking way but he spoke so softly?

Poy opened his mouth, only to close it again.

“Shouldn’t you get back to work, Phi?” he tried to be logical, kind of.

The man shrugged. There’s a dangly jewelry on his left ear. “I’m just helping out here and there, no worries,” he said.

“Thank you? Umm, I’m actually leaving.” Poy pointed down at his empty plate and glass, had just been aware of the murmuring and laughter from his surroundings. He was pretty sure about half the patrons here were influencers and their equally shiny circles. It was easy to stick out like a sore thumb in the crowd for being alone for _forty_ minutes.

“Great. I’ll take care of your bill, yeah?” the man smiled, and at least it didn’t look like he’s pitying Poy.

“What? Uhh. Okay, I’ll pay with a debit card.” Poy said, taking out his card wallet but the man just motioned at Poy to sit tight and Poy argued that the man didn’t tell him not to _look_ and so Poy did just that.

He _looked_.

Long legs. But Poy’s legs were long too, so they were nothing special. Broad shoulders. Poy straightened his back and drew his chest. Checked. The man was quite tanned if compared to Poy, but meh, any color was good really—that didn’t count.

Ah.

Oh, well.

Poy liked simple outfits. He put on a maniacal fashion show for his friends last night via FaceTime. Win and PP were content on agreeing with Jane and Ciize who yelled at him whenever he ‘recklessly’ color-coordinated his t-shirt and pants. They settled on [an oversized Guess t-shirt in white, green and blue](https://www.instagram.com/p/CEGeBc8ni6G/) with black chino pants and a pair of classic hi-top black Converse. PP begged him to style his hair because he believed forehead is The Key to *Censored Censored* and Win promised to let Poy sit next to Bright, his God Personified Boyfriend, the next time they hung out together.

Poy was confident he would have Twitter user **@prompayy** asking for a second date even before the day ended (ha ha), but surely his friends hadn’t met this mysterious man.

The type of mysterious man who didn’t have to try _too hard_ to assemble an outfit, because even [some two-toned black and grey baggy shirt,](https://www.instagram.com/p/CGzt_JsB_Lh/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) baggy corduroy pants and cool running shoes looked extra expensive on him.

Hmm, now he took off his apron.

Poy found himself smiling back to the man. It’s just the eyebrows, but they grew on Poy. The man was nice.

“All done,” the man said and Poy swore his eyes were twinkling. “Poy, is it? Asked P’Nee about your reservation.” He took a seat across from Poy. “My name is Cooper.”

“Hi, yes. That’s me.” Poy grinned. “Sorry. Nice to meet you, P’Cooper. What do you mean ‘all done’?”

Cooper lifted his eyebrows like he didn’t know the effect the gesture had for a poor soul like Poy, and chuckled.

“It means we’re free to go.”

“ _’We’_?” Poy squeaked.

“You must have the day planned out, right? Come on, where are we going next?”

**THE END**

_BONUS_

**_You changed NEW MISSION: KILL WHATSHISNAME to:_ **

**_MY SUNDAY BEST :)_ **

** me **

[Hehe,](https://twitter.com/hourlyPerPoy/status/1321995237724581888?s=20)

** winmetawin **

?????

That’s P’Brights older brother?????

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  * i love prom don't get me wrong LOL
> 
> * fun fact: billkin and poy both went to the same school together! probably were in the same year, bc poy was born on march 1999 while billkin on october 1999
> 
> * did you catch the easter egg? yes, cooper and bright are brothers!  
> they are (mostly bright) usually members of podd/gawin family LOL my fave~~~  
> and yes let's have poy crushing on p'bright ;)
> 
> * i hope you guys had fun hehe pls leave encouragements with kudos and comments!


End file.
